catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Wildsong
Wildsong is a speckled, dusty gray tabby she-cat with a cream chest, and sparkling, golden green eyes like sunlight shining on the green grass of a meadow. She has a darker tail tip, and barely visible darker fur around her eyes. History :On a Leaf Bare afternoon, Dawnheart, a WindClan queen gives birth to Wildkit, and her two siblings. Her father is Kuruka, a former loner who joined WindClan to be with Dawnheart. Wildkit is named by her father, who still sometimes longs for that sense of freedom he used to have. :Her brother, Blizzardkit, pounces on her one morning with their father watching. In response to this she opens her eyes. Kuruka catches his breath as he meets her gaze, and Wildkit smiles as she sees her father for the first time. Blizzardkit happily interjects, requesting that she look at him next. Wildkit's ear twitches, and she turns to look at Blizzardkit. She smiles once more, and he introduces himself as her brother. Redkit, one of her den mates, says hello to her and tells her his name. Wildkit just tilts her head charmingly and smiles, and Blizzardkit purrs, telling Redkit that she couldn't talk just yet. :Blizzardkit invites her to come exploring with him, and Wildkit happily follows. On their way out, Sneerkit, a foster kit to Rosevine, stops them and asks them where they're going. Blizzardkit rolls his eyes, and tells him that they were going to explore the camp. Wildkit crouches down, and waits for them to finish talking. But when Redkit, Sandkit, Cedarkit, Leafkit and Flarekit turn up, it turns into a full blown argument. Wildkit can't really understand what they're saying, but their tones are enough to make her uneasy. Blizzardkit decides that he had had enough, and thats when Kuruka comes running to see what the argument is about. :He leads Blizzardkit and Wildkit away, and Blizzardkit runs over to the fresh kill pile. Wildkit follows, and watches as Blizzardkit sniffs at all the prey. :The next day, Kuruka works with Wildkit on her words, while Blizzardkit goes outside to play with Leafkit and Flarekit. A few hours later, Wildkit hears another argument going on, and she scampers outside to find that Cedarkit and Sandkit had sided against Blizzardkit, Leafkit, and Flarekit. Blizzardkit is talking to them about how he would be a great leader some day, and how Leafkit could be his deputy. Sandkit leers, and exclaims that that would never happen. Already having a bold and indignant nature, Wildkit stands up for her brother and speaks to him for the first time, stating that Blizzardkit would be the best WindClan leader ever. Delighted, Blizzardkit runs over to her and nuzzles her affectionately. :Angered, Sandkit and Cedarkit give up on trying to apologize to Blizzardkit, who simply won't accept it. He, Wildkit, Leafkit, and Flarekit lounge together outside the nursery afterwards. :Wildkit starts to learn a lot from her father, and is often talking with him about how he lived before he joined WindClan. :One evening, two adult cats and three kits come into the camp, getting a joyous reception from the Clan. Wildkit is confused until Kuruka whispers that they were Locustfire and Rosethorn, two warriors who had left WindClan for a while to raise their kits. Anxious to make new friends, Wildkit hurries over to introduce herself. Blizzardkit is shyly telling his name to Quailkit, Locustfire and Rosethorn's only daughter; who he was very taken with. But Quailkit ignores him, and moves him aside. Slightly angered, Wildkit rushes to her brother's defense, but thinks better of it, and stays behind. :However, some of the WindClan kits don't get along very well with their new denmates, and a huge argument starts. Quailkit is calling Blizzardkit and Leafkit names, and this angers Wildkit. She leaps at Quailkit, and begins to scratch and pull at her fur. Kuruka sharply told her to stop, and Wildkit instantly recoils, having never heard her father use that tone of voice. She sulkily pads over to Dawnheart and Kuruka, and her mother tries to cheer her up and gets her some fresh kill, while the warriors try to sort out the kits. Kuruka smiles sympathetically at Wildkit, and licks her cheek, which makes her feel better. After eating some of the fresh kill Dawnheart had gotten her, the parents of the kits had started arguing heatedly. Kuruka beckons for Wildkit, Thunderkit, and Blizzardkit to follow him. :He leads them outside of camp to a quiet area on the moor where they could talk. Kuruka tells them to never loose sight of the fact that no matter where they came from, they were true warriors at heart. :Wildkit is very excited to be made an apprentice; Cloudstar gives her and her siblings their apprentice names. Rosevine becomes Wildpaw's mentor. :Wildpaw is later given her assessment, and she passes. Wildpaw is given her warrior name, Wildsong, for the wild songs of the wind that blow through the more, and through her heart. Images Real Life Image Family Members Father: :Kuruka:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Living Mother: :Dawnheart:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Living Brothers: :Thunderheart:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Blizzardfall:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Living Grandfathers: :Akili:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Eaglewing:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Living Grandmothers: :Safi: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Heatherdove:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Living Uncles: :Thrushwhistle:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Living :Lunarblaze:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Living Aunt: :Berryfrost:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Living Uncles: :Nyoka:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Living :Kujali:Revealed on the IRC Forest, February 2nd, 2011 Living Great Uncle: :Jasiri:Revealed by Nightfallth, 2011 Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Great Aunt: :Neema:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Second Cousins: :Umbali:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Living :Frost:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Warrior Category:To Be Deleted